Angel Wings
by Eternal Silence
Summary: Edd has a secret. It's not a bad secret, but he just dosn't want anyone to know. Intill one day. One day he's forced to tell his friends so he may stop a demon from another demension before its too late.
1. Family Drama

August 12, 2002  
  
It was a beautiful and lively night. The moon a slight cresant, bright against the midnight blue sky. At 8:00, the Cul-de-sack of Peach Creek was usually empty and peaceful, but not tonight. For tonight was a night of celebration.  
  
The baby blue two-story house at the edge of the cul-de-sack was extremely lively. Lights shone brightly in the backyard, "Baby Boy" by Beyonce and Sean Paul, blaring loudly.  
  
A young boy slowly emerged from the back door. When he saw the party outside he smiled, reveling a small gap between his front teeth.  
  
"Eddward's back!" Edd's little cousin Tawny shouted.  
  
"Cake and presents!" His friend Ed shouted after.   
  
Edd smiled, even though he despised being called Eddward. He walked over to the table where every one had begun to gather around. His mother, Lyra placed a nicely made chocolate cake in front of him. It said, in blue transparent frosting, "Happy Birthday Eddward" He also noticed that in the far left corner in red frosting, it said "My Angel"  
  
My Angel? Edd thought, Why'd she have to write that?   
  
Edd could feel himself grow a little tense, he felt uneasy. Edd always felt that way when his mother called him angel in public. It was actually his middle name, believe it or not, Eddward Angel Vincent. And it would have been his first name if it weren't for his father.  
  
"Oh Eddward." Edd's mother whispered in his ear, he turned and smiled slightly at her. He knew what she meant, chill, it was just a little joke anyways. Edd knew that, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want people to know, not after what happened the last time.  
  
Edd looked up as his mom finished lighting all twelve colorful candles. He stared, almost hypnotically at the flickering flames as his family sung "Happy Birthday". When finished, Edd made a small wish for fun and blew out the candles. And as soon as the flames were extinguished, everyone went along pestering Edd on which present to open first.  
  
"Oh, Ed, Eddy," Edd's mom, Lyra told his two friends," can you two go get the candy? I left it in the house somewhere."  
  
"Sure." Eddy agreed.  
  
"O.K." Replied Ed.  
  
"Oh, you two are so sweet." She cooed, causing Eddy to slightly blush.  
  
"C'mon Ed," Eddy replied pulling Ed into the house.  
  
Edd beamed as he began to open the first present. It consisted of some ugly clothes, boring books, and a card…   
  
Chapter 1: Family Drama   
  
  
  
Edd sat cross-legged, and barefoot on his bed. He was flipping through a small medium sized book. It was a photo album, containing the few pictures he owned. Most of the pictures were of him and his friends, Ed and Eddy. Eddy's mom had become obsessed with photographing the three as they grew. Edd loved these pictures. There was one when they were seven and they'd tried to skateboard. Ed, Edd, and Eddy fell off a small hill, and were crying. Well all except Ed who was laughing like it was the funniest thing on Earth to be covered in cuts and bruises. Eddy was sucking his right index finger, tears streaming down his face. And little Edd was clutching his left knee, which he had scraped and was yelling at the top of his lungs. Edd smiled, he knew they shouldn't have tried that hill.  
  
He thumbed to another picture of when they were nine and Sarah, seven. In the picture Sarah was sitting on the floor, wearing a pink frilly dress. Her red hair was down reaching her waist, and on the top of her head was a big red bow. Sarah was smiling, giggling. The three Eds bending down kissing her on her cheeks and in Ed's case the left side of her forehead. Edd himself was kissing her right cheek, his eyes closed. Eddy's eyes were half closed as he leaned down to kiss her left cheek.   
  
All three were in normal clothes. Ed had on a white shirt, blue shorts, and blue shoes. His red hair was combed out, the bangs hanging in his face. Edd had on black pants, a gray shirt, and you couldn't see his shoes because his pants were too big for him and they covered his feet. Most of his shoulder length raven hair was hanging against his neck with a little around his face, but the top was covered by a black backwards cap. Eddy had on a light blue shirt, and navy blue jeans. He wore blue shoes, and there was a band aid across his arm. He still had only his three black hairs, but they were longer and neatly combed back.   
  
This was Edd's favorite picture, even though in it he was kissing Sarah. On the other hand, Eddy hated it saying how he didn't know what he was thinking. Edd kind of thought Ed imbalanced the picture, standing over Eddy to kiss Sarah's forehead, but he still thought it was cute.  
  
He continued to flip through the pages aimlessly. But then he stopped at another photograph. I t was of his mother and him. She was holding him on her shoulders, they both so happy. He was only three in the picture ,but already he looked so much like his mom. The only differences were , she had long brown hair, perfect teeth and she was a girl. Edd gently touched the picture, feeling deeply saddened, " I miss you mother."   
  
Edd closed the album, and sat with it hugged close to his chest. After a few minutes of reminiscence, Edd went downstairs to statrt his daily chores. It seemed as though his dad was gone, witch was a good thing , since he was unusually upset lately. And that meant more sticky notes. Edd sighed, it was going to be a long day.   
  
I guess I'll have to go on my own, Edd thought as he washed the last dish. "Finally I'm done!" He sighed out loud, placing the last dish to dry. Drying his hands, Edd was just about to go back to his room and plan, when the doorbell rang. Edd sighed, obviously it was Eddy.  
  
"Hello." He said when he saw Eddy at the door.   
  
"Well you don't look too happy to see me today." Eddy replied, angrily.  
  
"Sorry Eddy, it's just I'm not in the greatest of spirits at the moment."  
  
"Well you'll feel better after this," Eddy began, not really noticing his friend was really down today, " I've got the greatest idea for a scam! It's my best yet, kids'll be linin' up for miles. C'mon let's go get Ed, And I'll tell you all about it."  
  
The two walked across the Cul-de-Sac over to their dull friend's house. Edd was only half listening to Eddy as he chatted endlessly about his "greatest scam". He was talking about jawbreakers, money, and plans or something, Edd wouldn't have known.  
  
"So we're gonna need some-Double D? Double D are you listening to me?" Edd broke from his trance, "Huh? Oh sorry, what did you say?"  
  
Annoyance crossed Eddy's features, knocking on Ed's door. Edd found himself staring off again. But his thought were interrupted by Ed calling out a long hello.  
  
"Oh, hi Ed." He replied trying to cover up for his temporary trance. Eddy frowned at him, but Edd pretended not to notice.  
  
"Well now that double D is back on Earth, " Eddy began as they walked to Ed's basement, "I can tell you about my new scam."  
  
"Double D left to the planet Nuron-"  
  
"Shut up Ed!"  
  
Edd glared at Eddy. It wasn't fair that he kept on picking on him like that. But alas, Eddy had not the faintest clue of what was going on in Edd's head. The strange nagging thought was almost enough to cause him lose sanity.  
  
As the Eds reached their destination, Edd could feel himself leave reality again. But Eddy was watching him so closely now he could feel it, so he sat atop Ed's blue sofa chair, quickly snapping out of it.  
  
"now you better listen this time Double D," Eddy looked right at Edd who slightly narrowed his eyes, "I've got a great idea for a scam. We should sell candy! I've gotta secret stash back home. How 'bout you two?" He asked, never truly letting his gaze wander from Edd's face.   
  
Ed and Edd both shook their heads, but Eddy only saw Edd because he was looking strait at him, right into his eyes. "Huh Ed?"   
  
"I said no Eddy."  
  
" O.K. Let's go to my house."  
  
They went over to Eddy's, grabbed some candy, and were out selling them within seconds. Eddy had stopped watching Edd, in fact he had stopped paying attention to him all together. So Edd watched his friends from the steps of Eddy's house, sell candy after candy, after candy. He held his head in his hands, obviously uninterested.  
  
"Do you have any jelly beans?" Asked Jimmy.   
  
"Sure do." Eddy relied cheerfully, taking out a jar full of colored beans, "that'll be fifty cents for the whole jar."  
  
Jimmy placed to quarters unhesitant, into the jar of coins and took the jar of candy before walking away. Eddy grinned, this was one of his greatest ideas.  
  
"Hey Eddy." A familiar cheery voice called out.  
  
"Yes, Jonny-boy?" Eddy answered.  
  
"Plank wants to know if you have any jawbreakers?" Eddy's smile fell, "Uhh, well no, but wouldn't you like a nice bag of M&M's better anyways?" Jonny thought about it for a few seconds, "O.K.!" a smile spread upon his face.  
  
"That'll be twenty-five cents."  
  
Jonny placed his payment into the jar, and Eddy handed him a bag of M&M's.   
  
Business went on for an hour or so just perfectly in till Nazz came along.  
  
"Man Ed I think I'm gonna need a new jar. This is defiantly my best scam! G o get more candy Ed." Eddy ordered, a little too excited.  
  
"Okie dokie, artichokie!" Ed replied stupidly and ran into Eddy's house.  
  
"Hey Eddy , what are you doing?' Nazz asked as she came up the driveway, towards the small stand.  
  
"Umm we're uh, "Eddy stuttered, starting to sweat at Nazz's presence, selling candy?" He made it sound like a question.  
  
"Cool dude. So you got anything good?"   
  
"Good? Sure we uh, have lots of umm good… candy." Eddy tried to smile, but it was hard.  
  
Nazz giggled, "You're so funny," But than she was looking past Eddy, "hey, what's wrong with Double D?"  
  
Eddy looked behind him to a sad Edd, sitting and staring out at nothing.  
  
"Double D's doing it again." ed semi-whispered, coming from the back of Eddy's house.  
  
Eddy's cheeks burned with anger. He was so sick of Edd's frequent trips into his mind! There was something he wasn't telling him. So Eddy walked up to the still entranced Edd and shouted, "Double D!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Edd replied, coming back to reality.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!"  
  
"Nothing." Edd said quickly, rising from his position.  
  
"Nothing? Nothing I'll show you nothing! All day, every day, for the past … month, you've been zoning out like this, why?" Eddy shouted, wanting some answers," Man what's been up with you lately? It's like you've been put under a spell or something. You never talk, you're never 'in that great a mood'. Whenever I try to talk to you, you always end up staring off into space. Why are you doing this? I'm so sick of it! What's wrong?!"  
  
Edd shook his head, "I can't discuss that topic with you."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"I just can't okay?!" Ed shouted impatiently," I apologize, but you just wouldn't understand."  
  
" Of course I'll understand! Why wouldn't I Double D? I'm your friend, you're supposed to tell me these things!"  
  
"Well Eddy, a friend wouldn't try and force it out of me now would they?"  
  
"Uh, arrrrrggh! Double D I'm just trying to help you!"  
  
"N o you're not. It's just nobody understands me, not even my own father."  
  
"Well what about your mom?' Eddy said sarcastically.  
  
"My Mom?" Edd asked quietly," she-she, well…" Edd let his words trail off as he ran, pushing through the small crowd that grew in speculation of the argument.  
  
"Double D wait!" Eddy shouted from behind.  
  
Edd kept running and running, tears streaming down his face. He ran strait to his house, not stopping till he reached his room. Edd shut the door and sank to the floor. He sat there back to the door, and cried. Cried and cried in till he could no longer.  
  
Edd sat fiddling with a piece of paper, folding it into different shapes. A bird. A fish. A dog. A heart. A snake. A fish. Soon Edd grew tired of this origami. He placed the paper in his pocket and glanced at the clock. 6:04."Two Hours" He mumbled, getting up.  
  
His muscles ached from sitting so long, but Edd managed to successfully get on his feet. He walked painfully to his bed and searched underneath the pillow. Then he found what he was looking for, a small black book with a blank cover. But than he returned it to its place, and walked to the window.  
  
Edd stared outside. The sun was starting to set and the kids were still outside. Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz were jump roping in the middle of the Cul-de-Sack, Rolf and Kevin heading towards the lane with a football. Edd searched for Ed and Eddy, then he spotted them, sitting on Eddy's lawn, talking. Probably about me, Edd thought glumly. He tried to make out what they were saying, but it wasn't long before he became bored with it like he had the paper.  
  
Edd sighed and went to do what he had intended to in the first place. He picked up the small book, opened it up to a blank page, and began to write:  
  
July 6, 2003  
  
Dear Someone,   
  
Today was horrible. Yesterday was horrible. Tomorrow will be … horrible. Its so monotonous.  
  
Eddy's infuriated. Ed's worried. Father doesn't notice. And the other Cul-de-Sack kids probably don't even care. When will I ever be taken the way I want to, seriously? Most likely never.  
  
-Edd  
  
Edd closed the journal and replaced it underneath his pillow. He sighed, there was nothing more for him to do except maybe eat dinner.  
  
Edd absentmindedly walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He placed frozen pizza in the microwave, not wanting to cook. While he waited, Edd rummaged through the refrigerator for something to dink or at least snack on while he awaited his pizza.   
  
"Hmmm…soda," Edd mumbled, looking at the deep blue can in his hand. He wasn't aloud to drink it. He always became unusually hyper when he had a certain amount of sugar or caffeine, and his parents never wanted to risk another sugar-hi from their son, "I have no parent, maybe I should have some fun." He almost whispered. But than decided not to, its not like it was his parents fault they had long work hours, or was it? Instead Edd took some water. I wish I had real parents, Edd thought, sipping his water, They're never around anymore. They work too much, especially father. Neither even talk to me, but yet I still love them, how I don't know.  
  
Beep! Beep!   
  
Edd's thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of the microwave, signaling his meal finished. He took the pizza and sat down at the empty dinner table. Edd didn't really feel hungry, but he took a slice anyway. He took a small bite and stared sadly at the empty chairs in front of him. When exactly was the last time they had ever been occupied? Last Monday when I tried sitting in all the chairs, to see if either felt right, Edd thought blandly. And neither did, only his own.  
  
Father shan't be home till about eleven. I can pack up and go to bed before he returns home. That way I'll be ready to leave first thing tomorrow morning , because a kid walking around alone in the morning will surely attract less attention than one in the middle of the night.  
  
Edd sighed heavily, I wish mother were here. She was the one who really cared about me. She would stay home on the weekends sometimes, unlike father. She even talked to me on some occasions, but alas mother still was like father. I only wish they'd pay me a little more mind. Wish we could actually have a conversation, or actually do something together for once. We never do anything together. Ever.  
  
Edd took another slice of pizza, slowly sinking his teeth into the greasy yet delicious cheese. He thought wildly about his thought. He did recall a time, a time before he lived in Peach Creek. Before he ever met Ed and Eddy. Before his parents got those new jobs, when he was only five.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Mommy, Daddy can we go to the pawk?" A young Edd asked softly, rocking slowly on his toes, hands behind his back.  
  
His mother smiled. She was so proud of her little son, "Of course we can Eddward."   
  
"But not in till you finish your food." Edd's father replied forcefully.  
  
"Awwwww." Edd replyed setting himself back in his chair, head hung. He hated it when his dad did that, just the same way he hated the string bean casserole his mom always made. Nevertheless he tried his best to eat it. "Is this enough?" The small boy asked hopefully showing his mom the plate of half eaten food.  
  
"Ok Eddward." Was the response.  
  
"No I said all of it." His dad said again.   
  
Edd looked up at his mom with the most saddest, innocent eyes.  
  
"Oh Francisco, can't we just let it go this time?"   
  
"No he needs to learn to finish his food. The last thing I need in this house is a spoiled brat."  
  
"Francisco."  
  
"Lyra"  
  
"Francisco." She repeated one final time, giving her husband "the look".   
  
"Oh all right." He said giving up, "I swear you're going to fr- spoil that that kid.'  
  
"Yeah!" Edd ran around the kitchen table, excitedly shouting for his parents to hurry up.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
They used to care about me. Edd thought. They had used to but now, he just didn't know. He couldn't understand how they could have gone from caring and loving him and his mother practically obsessing over him, to them acting like he wasn't there. The young teen continued o ponder the question in till he looked up at the clock. 8:00. The green luminescent numbers glared back at him at such a degree he had to look down. It was getting late and he needed to pack.  
  
Edd walked upstairs to the quiet boxed space he called his room. His gaze scanned the room, but he himself didn't set a foot inside.   
  
They don't even come in here. They just don't care anymore, they used too. " In till they got their jobs." The words departed his lips unexpectedly in a small whisper. All of a sudden realization struck him, hard. "Wait," He said slowly, "It was my fault. I told them to go get those jobs." Edd was shocked, it was he who caused all the misery and pain he felt. Tears welled up in his eyes. It was all his fault. He broke down and cried, cried so hard.   
  
He could remember nights when he'd cry like this. Cry and cry for what seemed like eternities. When he would be scared his parents had abandon them. When he'd been scared at night, but wasn't able to seek comfort from his parents, being banished from their room. When his parents stopped talking to him, when they were no longer truly something in his life.  
  
"How can I have been so stupid?! So stupid! Stupid! Stupid!." he pounded the floor in hopes to relieve his frustration, but it was to no avail, "my parents don't care and it's all my fault!"   
  
He continued his tears, thinking, dragging himself across the room to his bed. He laid his head on the soft, yellow blanket, letting his tears create small dark circles upon it.  
  
"Why must I be so ignorant?" Edd groaned feeling helpless. The young one continued on in till he successfully resulted in crying himself to sleep. Lying there in that awkward position, slowly being chilled by the silent winds blowing in from his window, slightly ajar.  
  
. 


	2. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Ed, Edd n Eddy or any songs I put in this fic. 

_Eddy searched the cabinets whilst Ed looked in the fridge._

_"C'mon," Eddy said clearly annoyed," the candy has to be here somewhere. Ed, where the hec did you put it?"_

_"I don't know. Oh here it is Eddy!" Ed shouted pulling a huge back of candy, the bag covered in ice._

"_Oh great!" Eddy said snatching the back from Ed's grasp. The candy was cold as ice, frozen solid. "Good going Ed. C'mon let's put this in the microwave."_

_Ed and Eddy placed the candy in the microwave (what idiots) for about two minutes. They sat and waited for it to finish, when Eddy realized something was wrong. Everything had suddenly gotten very quiet. He was about to point this out when another sound broke the silence. It sounded as if someone was yelling and they sure sounded mad, but he couldn't figure out what they were saying. Eddy strained to hear, beginning to slowly walk towards the door when he heard a small sound like a slap. Than chaos rearose._

_"What the…" Eddy whispered._

_He and Ed rushed out the door to a confusing scene. Edd was laying on the floor using one arm to support himself and the other to rub his right cheek. Edd's cousin Tony, was crying and being escorted out by his parents, them telling him reassuring_ _things. Edd's other cousins were also being escorted out walking either or rather disturbed. His Tias and Tios were also rather angry and disappointed as they walked out with their children, and Edd's mom, Lyra had the most shocked face, as she carried out all the presents to the garage. And Edd's father was standing back to Edd cussing in almost a whisper._

_"Damn kid." He said and that's when Eddy realized he was talking about Edd._

_Suddenly Edd was up, walking towards Ed and Eddy slowly, his dad yelling from behind._

"_I can't believe you. Why did you do that? Eddward are you listening to me? Eddward!"_

_His dad continued to shout but Edd walked along as if he weren't. He walked over to his confused friends, than he stopped. Edd looked down._

_"I'm sorry." He semi-whispered._

_"What?" His dad asked._

_"I said I'm sorry!" He shouted, turning around._

_"Well sorry isn't good enough," He said, adding, "Damned Child."_

_Edd gasped, "W-what did you say?" He chocked out._

_"Eddward look I-"_

_But Edd didn't wait for him to finish. He ran past Ed and Eddy, right out he front door. He ran so fast, across the Cul-de-Sack in till he could no longer be seen._

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

Edd mumbled in his sleep, he was dreaming. Dreaming of his friends, Ed and Eddy.

"Ed, you can't go to moon unless you take a shower." Eddy was explaining to Ed.

"But why Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Because, all the stupid aliens will die and moon will blow up." Eddy said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Ed said disappointed,

"Eddy that's not true." Edd said, coming out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah than what's gonna happen, huh Mr. Smarty pants?"

"Well," Edd started, "the moon won't simply explode just because all the aliens die, you have to kill it first."

"But all the aliens will still die won't they?" Eddy asked.

"Yes they probably will, so I do advise you shower Ed." Edd agreed.

"Aww." Ed said, looking at the ground.

The three boys sat in the middle the street, planning for their trip to the moon when...

But than something happened. Edd felt himself being lifted and he saw his father.

His dream began to change. He wasn't in the in the Cul-de-Sack anymore. Not in Peach Creek. He was in a desert, or at least that's what it looked like. There was nothing. Nothing but sand, dirt, and the blue, blue sky. Nothing else.

Edd looked around in hopes of finding someone in this vacant land. He walked about calling for someone when he realized his clothing. Edd panicked. He was in his other form.

"Oh no what if someone sees me?" He whispered to himself.

Edd looked around for a place to hide, but there was nothing.

"No need to be worried young Eddward." Called out a gentle voice. "There's no one here."

Edd searched the area for the source of the voice, but he could not find the speaker, "Who are you?" He called out hesitantly.

"No need to b alarmed," The voice sang in his ears. "There is no danger. I won't harm you dear boy."

"Okay." Edd said, looking around frantically, not convinced.

"Listen Eddward," The voice called out, "I need you to do something."

"What is it?" Edd asked.

"Well I wa-"

"Excuse me for my interruption, but I'll only listen if you present yourself."

"Very well than." The voice said as it was given a speaker.

She was definatly female. Skinny with long, straight dark brown hair and the most beautiful golden brown eyes. She was beautiful. Edd had to look at his shoes, he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"What's wrong?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry," Edd said still looking at his feet, "It'd be inappropriate."

"Oh yes, I forgot you were still a bit human."

"Why-why are you dressed like that and I like this?" Edd asked uneasily.

"No time for that Eddward and I'm sure you can figure that one out on your own."

"Okay. So what were you going to tell me?" He said still looking at his feet,

"I want you Eddward to do something very important. I want you to listen carefully all right?" She asked. Edd nodded with his gaze still towards the ground.

"I suppose you understand that there are other dimensions. So now there is a creature. A beast, a monster, whatever you want to call it. He- it wants to destroy humanity."

"Why?" Edd asked, "Oh sorry I interrupted."

"Its all right," She reassured Edd, "Now this monster was sealed in this 'other world' centuries ago by well, a human. So this creature has finally discovered there is a way out of his worldly prison. He of course is set on revenge and wants to terminate all and we can not let this happen. Eddward you are our last soldier, our last hope."

"But where is the entrance to the Other World?" Edd asked.

"Its in San Diego, California. In Chula Vista. it's a portal, you'll be able to find it. Remember we're counting on you Eddward."

Edd finally looked, but she was gone. He opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly he found himself in his, in his bed, in his human form.

He glanced at the clock, 7:05. Edd climbed out of bed and looked down at his clothes.

Why am I wearing my clothes? He thought, and I don't remember falling asleep in my bed.

Than he remembered. In the transaction of his two dreams, he had woken up. He woke up and saw his father. He had lifted him up from that awkward position he was in and put him in his bed. He hadn't tried to wake him up and he had come in Edd's room.

Father came in here? Edd thought confused, Why?

"He came to say goodnight." Edd said unexpectedly.

Again he felt that strange feeling of realization. Edd's father had come in to tell Edd goodnight even though he'd be asleep.

"Maybe I was wrong," Edd whispered, "maybe father dose care even if he doesn't pay too much attention."

Edd thought about it, as he made his bed.

I guess I was terribly mistaken. Mother and father may even come in here every night and I never knew. But than what about those countless times I fell asleep on my desk doing homework and awoken in the same place.

Edd felt a little angry. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to have parents that could care less?

"They care, but just not enough." Edd said angrily. He sat down on his neatly made bed when he suddenly remembered. "My dream!" He shouted. It all came back to him. The desert. The voice. The lady. And most importantly, the mission.

"What do I do? I know I can't do this on my own. And I want to… I've got it!" He shouted and ran to the phone. He picked up the receiver and dialed Eddy's number.

"Come on. Come on, pick up the phone." Edd said impatiently.

"Hello." Said a familiar, but tired voice.

"Eddy? Eddy it's me-"

"Double D? Man can't you just let me sleep? Its still seven." Eddy complained over the line.

"Eddy," Edd said, getting annoyed, "you have to learn to wake up earlier, and can you please come over, and bring Ed too."

"Why? Can't you just wait?" Eddy asked.

"No, its an emergency."

"Can't you tell me over the phone?"

"I need to tell both you and Ed at the same time. By the way if I told you over the phone you'd fall asleep on me."

"No I wouldn't"

"Yes you would."

"Uh uh"

"Yes, so I advise you come over and bring Ed now!"

"Sheesh Double D don't have a bird. I'll come over."

"Thanks," Edd sighed, "Bye"

"Bye."

Edd hung up the phone. That was the easy part, now for the hard one. Explaining everything without having Ed and Eddy think he's crazy.

Have to sound convincing, Edd thought.


	3. Heavenly Secrets

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Ed, Edd n Eddy.   
  
Note: I know Edd's middle name really isn't Angel, but it ties in so well with the story so I just want to leave it. And just so you know, before each chapter begins there will be a little memory from either Edd and/or his parents. And if you are wondering what actually happened at Edd's birthday, that will be explained later in the story.  
  
"Francisco I need to talk to you." Lyra said a little grim.  
  
"What is it?" Her husband asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Francisco looked like he was about to choke, "You're what!"  
  
"I'm pregnant." Lyra repeated.  
  
"How long?"   
  
"Four months, I'm not sure yet if it's a boy or a girl."  
  
"Well don't find out." Francisco said simply.  
  
Lyra felt a bit suspicious of his words, "Why not?" She asked.  
  
"Because you're not going to have the baby. How much is an abortion?" He asked.  
  
"We can't!" Lyra shouted, shocked at what her husband had suggested.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because," Lyra explained, "I want to have the baby. I don't care what you say."  
  
"But Lyra, are you sure you can even care for it?"   
  
"Yes, I'm very sure, and don't call my baby 'it' okay? I'm naming my child Angel, boy or girl."  
  
"Angel?" Francisco said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, it's a sweet name. And I think this one might have 'the gift'." Lyra smiled warmly, rubbing her small round belly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Her husband asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." She said, still smiling.  
  
Francisco rolled his eyes, "Well if you're going to have the kid than don't name it Angel. If it's a girl name it Alayna, and if it's a boy, call it Damion.  
  
"And why are you telling me what to name my kid?" Lyra asked.  
  
"It's my kid too." Francisco defended.  
  
"I told you to stop calling Angel 'it'. And you don't really care about the kid, you want an abortion."  
  
"Fine, fine. Just have the kid, but don't give it a stupid name like Angel."  
  
"Fine." Lyra finally said   
  
Chapter 3: Heavenly Secrets   
  
Right than Edd heard footsteps, Ed and Eddy. He positioned himself next to the door to close it when they arrived. Suddenly, the door burst open and Edd's two friends trailed inside.  
  
"So what's up Double D? Double D?" Eddy asked, coming in.  
  
"Hey Double-" But Ed was interrupted by the slam mining and locking of Edd's door.  
  
The two turned in unison. Edd stood, blocking the locked door, the only exit, unless they wanted to jump out the window.  
  
"What the hec are you doing Double D?" Eddy yelled. "Why'd you-"  
  
"Shut up!" Edd whispered fiercely, putting his hand over Eddy's mouth.  
  
Ed took a hint and whispered, "What do you want Double D?"  
  
Edd slowly lifted his hand from Eddy's mouth, watching to see what he'd do, but Eddy stayed silent.  
  
"Okay," Edd said as he paced in front of his two friends, "I have something to tell you guys. This will probably come as a surprise to you two, but please, stay silent and don't tell anyone. Is that clear?' Edd turned to them both, awaiting an answer.  
  
Ed quickly nodded his head. Eddy opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and nodded to.  
  
"All right." Edd looked them both in the eye before he continued, "I'm not exactly what you think I am."  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you mean-" But Eddy was cut short, Edd had instinctively drew a mysterious sword out of nowhere and held it against Eddy's neck before he could speak anymore  
  
Eddy looked from Edd to the sword, eyes wide. Edd relaxed and put his sword back into oblivion right by his side.   
  
"Sorry. Sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to do that Just please- please don't do that again. I'm a bit anxious. I apologize, I didn't know what I was doing." Edd turned away from Eddy, hands on his forehead and eyes closed.  
  
"D-Double D? A-are you an-an Earth-"  
  
"Angel? An Earth Angel. Yes Ed, I am how did you know?" Edd looked at his yellow-skinned friend with question.  
  
"I read a comic. It was about a Earth Angel. It makes since, 'cept for one thing. Earth Angels aren't s'ppsed to exist. Angels exist, humans exist, but not Earth Angel." Ed shook his head.  
  
"But Ed, I thought you believed in all those supernatural things." Edd said quizzically.  
  
"Uh huh, but Earth Angels aren't real, they can't be."  
  
"Are you sure Ed beac-"  
  
"Can someone plea-"  
  
Edd looked back at Eddy, causing him to shut up.  
  
"Sorry," Eddy whispered, "Can you please tell me what the hec you two are talking about?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Sorry Eddy. Earth Angels they're half angel, half human, that's what I am."  
  
"Prove it." Eddy said.  
  
Edd sighed, hadn't he realized it when he pulled out his sword? He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He felt Ed and Eddy's staring, as he changed. When done, he opened his eyes. Edd's two friends stood dumbfounded. He stood so gracefully with huge white wings behind him, wearing pure white clothes: a long white vest, white pants that draped over his blank shoes , and lastly a shining silver cross hanging from his neck like new.  
  
Eddy stood, mouth a gape, trying to say something but couldn't form the words. So Ed said it for him, " D-Double D sh-show us your h-halo."  
  
Edd nodded and slowly reached up, putting his hand on his hat. He hesitantly slipped it off. His thick, black hair fell out hitting against his shoulders. It was slick and shiny, raven colored, but on top it stuck out awkwardly, making the hair at the bottom to seem invisible. At the very top, the hair was covered in a bloody red, it seemed as if Edd had spilled blood all over his hair and didn't even bother to wash it. However, Ed and Eddy knew Edd too well to even assume that. They continued to look in till they found what they searched for, on the very top there hovered a dim-lit ring, no a dim-lit halo circling the air above Edd's head.  
  
Edd looked down, embarrassed. He didn't like people looking at his hair, much less staring at it. Of course that's why he wore that hat, to conceal both his biggest secret and that that embarrassed him so.  
  
"Ummm Double D," Eddy asked when he found his voice, "why's your halo so dim? Isn't it supposed to be bright/"  
  
"Well," Edd said slowly, "I told you. I'm not an ordinary angel, I'm an Earth Angel and Earth Angels live in sin like humans coming from the fact that we- I am half human."  
  
"I?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Earth Angels are rare. They're so rare I may be the only one in existence." Edd turned his gaze toward the wall feeling awkward about the subject.  
  
"One more thing Double D," Eddy started, "Why's"  
  
"Why's you're hair red and funny looking?" Ed finished.  
  
Edd's face burned with embarrassment, his gaze dropped to his feet, "Welllll… uh…" Edd stuttered.  
  
"Uh sorry." Ed and Eddy replied in unison.  
  
"It's okay." Edd let his gaze fall ton the side as he spoke. "Do you two remember my birthday the previous year? Do you know why everyone was so upset? Do you remember what my father said?"  
  
Ed and Eddy exchanged glances, than hesitantly nodded. They looked at Edd who just stared back.  
  
"He called you… he called you…" Eddy stammered.  
  
"He called me, my cousin and my father called me," Edd blinked, "they called me… the Damned Child."  
  
"The Damned Child." Ed whispered as if trying the word out on his tongue.  
  
Edd nodded, "Yeah that's what he called me. Do you guys know what damned means?" He didn't wait for an answer. "It means cursed, but it means cursed in the worst possible way. When they say it they don't mean it that harsh, but it still feels that way when they call me it. And I hate it when people call me that." Edd said through clenched teeth. "They all do it. Every single one of them. My cousins started it, Tony started it. They do it all the time, I can't stand it! I can't take it anymore, that's why I did what I did last time.  
  
"Sorry guys, I'm getting off track. There's a reason they call me the Damned Child. Its because I am pretty much cursed. I'm half human, half angel, the only angel that lives in sin. My halo is so dim and my hair, that's really it, it grows in this way. I hate it, it's been like this since I finished the Time of Innocence, that's what my mother calls it. After I turned ten, that's when it happened. And when I was about seven, I was in an accident and some of the blood wouldn't come out. For some reason it soaked the blood up and stayed that color.  
  
"There's something else I need to explain. There's a reason I've told you two all the things I've said. I've been given a mission, it requires that I enter another dimension and destroy a demon that wants to terminate all of humanity. However I am not sure that I can succeed on my own, I require your assistance. Will you?" Edd finally finished, looking back and forth from Ed and Eddy, waiting patiently for their answers.   
  
"Well I guess, I've got nothing better to do." Eddy answered.  
  
"Okay Double D, just let me ask my mom-" Edd started to say but Edd stopped him.  
  
"No! Sorry, I mean no, don't ask your parents, don't tell anyone. Its not like you'll have the ability to anyway because we are leaving immediately."   
  
"Immediately? Now?" Eddy asked shocked. "But we can't leave now, maybe tomorrow, or tonight, just not right now."  
  
"Why not?" Edd asked.  
  
"Because, we need supplies, and money, and a plan, and-"  
  
"I said no Eddy," Edd said forcefully, "I know you want a chance to say good-bye, but we must leave immediately. We have to okay Eddy? I promise you we'll return."  
  
"In how long?'  
  
"Please Eddy," Edd begged, "please stop. Just listen to me, we have to leave and we have to leave now. I'm sorry, I really am, but can't stay too long. Okay?" Edd looked as if he would cry, and truly he came very close to.  
  
"O.K." Eddy sighed.  
  
"Thank you Eddy," Edd said happily, "Now can you two wait here, I'll be right back."  
  
Ed and Eddy watched as Edd ran out the door. Finally they were alone.  
  
"Ed listen, "Eddy started, "something's wrong. Something's very wrong."  
  
"What?" Ed asked with a slight hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"Its Double D, he's got other intentions. He's going to do something else."  
  
"You mean he was lying?"  
  
"No, I mean he's going to do something else too."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's something very important to him. Cuz didn't you see the way he looked when he started begging me to come? He looked like he was going to cry. I don't know what he's gonna do but it's probably something we shouldn't go along with. Do you remember the way he reacted to you saying you were going to ask your mom?"  
  
Ed nodded, "but than why did you say you were going to come?"  
  
"I don't know. I just couldn't say no."  
  
"So does that mean we're going?"  
  
Eddy sighed, "We have no choice." 


	4. Runaway

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 

**Note:** Finally! Finally! Finally! The fourth "Angel Wings" chapter! Sorry everyone that it took so long, but like Marie said, "Better late than never." So just think of this as a late Christmas present all my loyal fans. Now just read, oh and don't forget to review!

_Lyra sat on the living room couch, the phone in her hand as she spoke to her mother. "So, how's Eddward?" Her mom asked._

_"Oh, he's fine." Lyra answered simply._

_"I haven't heard about him in a while, the boy hasn't had a birthday party in five years! I don't even remember his birthday."_

_"Oh, well, its just me and Francisco have been so busy lately-"_

_"Too busy for your own son!" Lyra's mother interrupted._

_"Don't worry mom, he'll have a birthday this year. I promise." Lyra said, thinking fast._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, yes. I love Eddward, I'm not too busy for him. He'll have a party this year, I promise." Lyra said, hating herself with every word she said. How was she going to make time for a birthday party?_

**Angel Wings Chapter 4: Runaway**

Edd ran down the hall of the second floor, though he knew it was forbidden for him to go there. He didn't really care though, he wouldn't get in trouble, for he was leaving soon. Hesitantly he reached for the knob of the door that would lead him to his parent's room. Even though he knew he wouldn't get in trouble, he was still hesitant about his actions. Edd was so used to obeying being obedient, he wasn't used to breaking his parent's rules.

However, Edd still entered the room, his eyes flickering from side to side as he examined the room he hadn't been in for so long. Slowly he made his way over to his mom and dad's baby blue dresser, and looked at the clean, dust free surface. Upon it was a silver necklace with a thin silver chain, and a small charm. The charm was a rectangle with rounded edges, and an engraved picture of the Virgin Mary on it with the word Guadalupe underneath it.

Gently Edd picked the necklace up, it was his mother's. A part of her was Mexican, witch was why it had the Virgin's name in Spanish. His mom would wear this necklace to church every Sunday, and whenever she became worried, she would hold it in her hands as she prayed. She said it eased her soul, and kept her from worrying, because she felt that with that necklace she knew for sure that the Lord was watching over her.

Edd slowly placed the necklace over his head and onto his neck. He than put it underneath his shirt, an began to walk back to the room where he left Ed and Eddy.

"About time you got here," Eddy said as Edd entered the room.

"Sorry Eddy." Edd said even though he rather not have.

"So what were you doing anyway?" Eddy asked.

"Nothing." Edd answered simply.

"Whatever." Eddy grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Edd looked at him, an annoyed expression on his face, "Listen, I need you guys to go to your homes and pack a few things. But remember, only the essentials!" He called out as they left.

Edd sighed, throwing himself on his bed. He knew they'd never listen to him, so why'd he even bother?

"I don't know." He said out loud, getting up. He than went over to his closet to get his backpack and he emptied out all the school stuff and put them away. Than he searched his drawers for the "essentials". His cd player, his journal, his flashlight, the few cds he had, some batteries, some extra clothes, a blue, hooded sweater, half his life's savings, and finally, a picture of him and his parents. Edd looked the picture over, making tears to form in the corners of his eyes. He brushed the tears away impatiently, and placed the picture in his pocket.

_Its not fair_, he let himself think as he waited for Ed and Eddy.

Half an hour later, Edd's two friends came along, grim dismayed expressions on their faces. "C'mon guys," Edd urged, "don't be like that. I assure you we are not walking into sure death, and how are we going to defeat the monster with such low spirits?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Eddy said smiling. "Anyways this seems like a great opportunity for a break from the Cul-de-Sack. I could sure use a vacation from Kevin and the Kankers."

"I believe we could all use a break from them." Edd replied softly.

"Hey Double D?" Ed asked.

"Yeah Ed?"

"Can I write a note to my parents so they won't get mad?" Ed asked innocently.

"Sure, what about you Eddy?"

"Done already." Eddy answered.

So Ed and Edd set to writing a runaway/apology note to their parents. How could I have forgotten? Edd thought foolishly as he picked up his pen and wrote:

Dear Father,

I have to set off with my two friends and won't be returning for a while. My sincerest apologies for what I am doing, but I must. I will miss you even though you were never home, and I assure you I will return safely. I must also say that it is not your fault I am leaving, you have done nothing to provoke any kind of hatred towards you.

Love,  
Eddward Angel Vincent

Edd reread his note. He knew he had written a cruel remark, but for some reason, he couldn't care less. _Even though your never home._ It was true and the truth hurt.

"Why'd you write your whole name Double D? I think your dad'll know who you are." Edd turned around, realizing Eddy had been reading over his shoulder.

"Father always despised my middle name. He wanted to name me something else, but I don't recall what it was. We don't speak much." Edd said the last sentence low, as to try and conceal his emotions.

"You wrote it cuz your dad doesn't like it? Why'd-"

"Hey guys!" Ed interrupted.

"What?" Edd and Eddy asked in unison.

"I finished my not, wanna hear it?"

"No."

"O.K. Here it goes. Dear Mom, Dad, and Sarah me and my friends are running off to the other dimension to destroy a deamony servant of Hades who will turn our brains into custard and feed us to his minions if we fail but we will be okay okey-dokey? From Ed. Whadaya think?"

Edd and Eddy stared at their friend, it seemed he got a little too excited while reading the note. "Its stupid Ed." Eddy said, recovering first.

"Is that a run-on sentence Ed? Because if it is than that's not proper grammar. And its not 'me and my friends' but 'my friends and I'." Edd lectured automatically, not being able to let such errors be.

"Man Double D can't you give the grammar a break for once?" Eddy was clearly annoyed.

"No," Edd said, a bored expression on his face, "c'mon let's go." He almost whispered, walking out the door with his backpack slung over one shoulder.

Ed and Eddy exchanged looks and followed.

Edd placed his hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it, but hesitated. A sudden rush of doubt entered his mind.

_What if we die out there? What if we don't make it in time to stop the monster? What if we fail? And worst of all, What if Mother doesn't care anymore?_

With that last though, Edd almost ran up to his room and locked the door, never to come out again, but something stopped him. Hope. There was always that. Always.

"Hey what's up Double D?" Eddy called out from behind. Edd realized he had been standing there like an idiot. He tightened his grip on the knob and turned it, letting the three Eds into the outside world.

I was such a beautiful day. No clouds hung in the sky, there was just a big baby blue semi-sphere hanging over the peaceful Cul-de-Sack. The houses were silent, as were the streets. The air around them was still, causing the temperature to be perfectly warm. No one was in plain sight, but Edd knew where they were. Out somewhere playing or doing something they didn't want the Eds at, but than when did they ever want the Eds around?

Edd took a step outside, sighing lightly. This place would not miss them. Most likely, the other Cul-de-Sack kids would find their sudden disappearance a blessing. There was no hiding the truth, they were outcasts, hated and despised.

"Kevin's dream come true." Edd muttered under his breath, beginning to walk across the Cul-de-Sack. His two friends followed him into the dreaded forest, that they hadn't gone in since last summer when they'd encountered the Belly-Button Eater. Edd shuddered to think about it, they should never have messed with the Urban Rangers.

The three traveled deeper and deeper into the thick forest. They passed the creek, the big clearing, trees, trees, trees.

"How long dose this stupid forest last?" Eddy complained from behind.

"Yeah my feet hurt. How long have we walked?" Ed said with a tired face.

Suddenly Edd turned around and stopped Ed and Eddy. He pulled out a blue digital watch he kept in his pocket and placed it on his left wrist, "9:32." He read. "We've been out for an estimated time of… an hour and thirty minutes. I believe we've gone far enough for the time being. You two may sit."

Eddy gave a sigh of relief. He propped himself up against a tree, seemingly getting himself ready to listen.

"Now listen you two. We are now officially on the lam, and our faces and identities will be plastered all over the media. Because of this we need to conceal our identities and become invisible to others."

Ed looked totally lost, Eddy just creased his brows in confusion. Edd rolled his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly. "I mean, we must disguise ourselves or we'll be found out before we can even get to the portal."

"Oh." Ed and Eddy said in unison.

"So," Edd got down on his knees and pulled out the sweater from his backpack, "let's get started."

Three young boys trudged through the thick forest in single file, although that was probably just accidental. The leader was an extremely skinny twelve, almost thirteen-year-old, who wore a blue, hooded-sweater, navy blue baggy jeans, and a pair of blue sketchers. He had fair skin, and a black hat that covered his raven hair. Only three little clumps of hair fell in his face, in front of his huge black eyes.

"Hey Doub- I mean Angel!" The last boy called to the leader. He himself was pink skinned, and dark haired, with hazel eyes. He wore black shades with yellow colored lenses, a white t-shirt with black sleeves, black pants, and black shoes. "What's my name again?"

Angel, actually Edd answered in an annoyed tone, "Its T.J. Eddy. Its so easy to remember, how can you continue to forget?"

Always having to have his little say in each conversation, the tall redhead spoke up, "Maybe Eddy-" But the yellow-skinned mono brow was interrupted by one of his companions."

"Its T.J. Ed. Oh wait. Hey Angel, what's Ed's name again?"

The red head, Ed, looked at the kid in front, who he was supposed to call Angel. But than he looked back down at his clothes, thinking it strange that he had to wear these in place of his normal clothes. A white t-shirt, with a purple sweater over it, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. His dirty red hair was washed and combed out, it somewhat hanged in his face.

"Its Daniel Eddy." Edd called back, continuing to walk forward as the sun set, and nigh began to come. The air around the three dressed up Eds was growing cold, and Edd was instantly grateful he took the sweater.

"Hey can we stop, or somin', its getting cold." Eddy called from behind.

"No, the more you move around the warmer you'll become. And besides, I want to make it to the end of the forest before we stop to sleep. And its only," Edd had to push the hair away from his eyes so he could read the numbers on his watch, "7:01."

Eddy sighed, losing his stubborn attitude for the while, "Fine." But the only reason for its absence was the rising suspicion that edged its way into existence earlier that day. And boy did Eddy hate it. The suspicion raced through his mind, played with his thoughts, messed with his emotions. Meddling with the trust he had for the so called angel in front of him.  
-------------------------------

_Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder where you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are._

It was difficult not to think of the nursery rhyme. The stars shone so brilliantly up ahead, stitched onto the vast, blue blanket that covered the Earth as it rested. The forest was a marvel at night, a peaceful silence eloping it. Around the Cul-de-Sack, the silence was as well, but this was…different.

Edd stared into the lovely sky, sleep escaping him. Many constellations were unknown to this bright boy, he knew only the basic ones, the big and little dippers. Orion was only known to him because of the three stars that made up the belt.

Edd's black eyes darted across the sky in search of the small constellation, Lyra, in which his mother was named after. When he was younger, his mother had pulled him outside and pointed it out to him. After that he loved to ask her to point it out to him when they were out at night. He'd never been able to locate the small group of stars on his own, but promised himself he would tonight. Searching for stars made Edd feel comfortable laying on the hard forest floor, which would have normally been an experience to loath.

"Hmmmmm, no, no. Where is it?" Edd whispered to himself. "Oh there it is!" He shouted in excitement, almost standing up. But than he realized he'd just shouted, and nervously he turned toward his friends, afraid he'd woken them. Alas, all he saw was his two friends sleeping peacefully on the grass .

Good thing they're such heavy sleepers, Edd thought, relived. He re-laid himself on the grass, using his backpack as a pillow. A feeling of accomplishment surged through him as he stared up at the four stars that formed Lyra. He'd tell Ed and Eddy, though they probably wouldn't care. His mother would have loved to hear it, or maybe she wouldn't. Edd closed his eyes and sighed. "I miss you mother, none than less." He whispered to the sky.

Edd wished his parents would care. It made no since to him why they even had him, why they even bothered to raise him. Why they fed him and gave him stuff, if all they were going to do in the end was banish them from their minds and pretend he didn't exist.

Oh well, he thought and closed his eyes. They'd leave for the city first thing in the moroning.


	5. Urban Ed

**Disclaimer:** I own nuttin' 

**Note:** The 5th "Angel Wings" Chapter! Yes! Oh yeah, this chapter has no memory! Which is a good thing for me cuz it means less typing! Oh well read and review, oh and don't bug me 'bout updating, K? I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can.

**Angel Wings  
Chapter 5: Urban Ed**

Eddy's eyes opened as his mental alarm clock went off in his head. Looking up to the sky, he forgot where he was, but quickly remembering as he focused his gaze on the tall trees. Looking to his left he saw Ed sitting down, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Eddy yawned slightly and Ed looked back at him with a groggy expression, eyes unfocused.

"Hey Ed, where's the winged human?" He asked.

"Oh, he is over there." Ed pointed to his right, which was northwest to Eddy. Following Ed's finger with his gaze, Eddy saw Edd sitting with his back to them, looking out to the city.

"Hey Angel, you up already?" Eddy called out the middle name, as it was already like a nickname to the boy, as he walked toward his friend. Edd turned, but didn't smile as he would usually. Eddy didn't take this as serious though, so he failed to question it. "So what's on the agenda today?" Eddy asked after getting no first response.

This time Edd did answer, "Well, I want to reach the city itself by noon or so. And there's a possibility of time for exploration while staying on course. And by evening, we should be looking for a place to sleep."

Eddy soaked in the information slowly, "What time is it?"

"Nine."

Ed came up and sat next to them.

"So 'ow long you've been up?"

Edd shrugged his shoulders, "Since about seven I believe. And its how long have you been up, not you've, because that means 'how long you have been up?'"

"What's fer breakfast?" Ed asked before Eddy could open his mouth up and shout.

Edd's gaze shifted to Ed, "Whatever there is." He answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eddy asked, annoyed that Edd had been up for so long and hadn't even bothered to make breakfast.

"I mean we eat whatever there is." Annoyance was obvious in Edd's features.

"Smart Alec." Eddy said underneath his breath.

Edd stood, regaining his normal attitude, "Fear not gentlemen, I believe I may have a simple dish we may share before setting off for the city."

_You better._ Eddy thought.

Edd picked up his backpack and searched through it. Several seconds later Edd stopped, "Well guys, it's actually not much, but when we reach the city we may purchase something from a…Mc Donald's or something." He handed Eddy a box of crackers. Eddy took it, while remaining his usual pout, ungrateful self. However, upon seeing it, Ed grabbed it and downed the entire box in seconds.

"Ed!" Eddy's face grew red. "What the hec did you do that for!"

Edd just looked at the two, "I guess we're really going to have to wait untill we get to the city." He said, laughing nervously.

Buildings and people were everywhere. So much noise and chaos. Just the way Ed remembered it. He loved the city; there was so much excitement everywhere. He'd even tried to make a car go beep beep, but Edd wouldn't let him.

Edd and his friend's were standing in line for food at a Jack in the Box. And after a while of complaining, Edd sent both Ed and Eddy to sit down.

"Man I'm soooooooo hungry! And it's all because of you, you lump." Eddy complained, slumping into one of the hard chairs they always had at fast food restaurants.

"Your welcome Eddy." Ed was glad he'd gotten the chance to help out. However, Eddy seemed annoyed with his answer, which made Ed confused. What was Eddy so mad at him for? Hadn't he helped him? Ed pondered these questions as hard as he could, when Edd returned.

"Whadja order?" Eddy asked as Edd took his place next to him.

"Two double cheese burgers, a chicken sandwich, three small drinks, and a large order of fries." Edd answered.

Again Ed was confused. "Double D why'd you get a chicken sandwich for if we don't have no chickens?"

No Ed, chicken sandwiches aren't for chickens, they're well made from them."

"Oh." Ed said smiling, though he really hadn't understood.

"Yeah Lumpy. Yeah Double D, congrats on the order. I honestly thought you'd try and get something healthy. Like you can really get something healthy at a fast food restaurant." Eddy laughed. Edd frowned slightly, but it wore off in a matter of seconds.

A few minutes later, Edd picked up the order and came back trying to convince his friend that they should leave.

"Double D, we just spent the whole day walking. I'm hungry 'k, and I'm gonna stay here." Eddy said, being his normal, stubborn self.

But Edd wouldn't give up, "But Eddy, we mustn't stay in one place for an extended amount of time. People will remember us."

"Oh c'mon, you're exaggerating. Why would they remember us? All we gotta do is go by our other names. Who's gonna know who we really are?" Eddy seemed careless on the topic, and Ed agreed. He didn't believe they needed to care so much, just change their names.

"Eddy listen to me." Edd's voice lowered to a whisper. "I've run away before. I know how to escape capture. Come on, T.J."

Eddy shook his head, "I'm not moving, and neither is Ed, right Monobrow?" He looked towards Ed who nodded his head to confirm the statement.

Edd sighed, giving in, "Fine, but look, I'm going somewhere. I'll be right back though. Stay here, and when I return we shall leave. All right?" Eddy nodded. Ed handed over the bags of food, taking his chicken sandwich, and left.

Only Ed noticed Edd's disappointing look as he exited. Ed felt bad; he'd made his friend sad. And he hated it when one of his friend's were like that.

"See what'd I tell ya?" Eddy said, taking a bite out of his double cheeseburger. "I'm going somewhere, I'll be right back. Yeah, right." Eddy took a few fries and stuffed them in his mouth.

"But maybe Double D is jus' going to the candy store or somthin'." Ed tried, his mouth full.

Eddy laughed lightly, "Yeah sure. If it was that innocent he'd a told us."

Ed tried his best to think about it, for it was hard for Ed to continue to concentrate on any one thing. But after a while of strained thinking, he realized Eddy's statement was true.

"Hey Ed, you okay? You haven't eaten a bite."

"Maybe Double D is a mad scientist who got his wings from an experiment gone wrong. And now he's gone to converse with his alien pals." Ed couldn't believe it, but this could be the only answer. "We must find him before he finishes his plans to destroy planet Earth!" Ed grabbed Eddy's wrist and ran out of the restaurant, followed by the stares of many pairs of eyes.

"Ed! Ed stop!" Eddy's voice clicked in Ed's head and instantly he responded. He stopped I an alley and sat Eddy down on the ground. That's when the yelling began, "Ed what the hec was that back there! Hey, I know I don't agree with Double Drip, but I do agree that we shouldn't make uh, what's that word…um…spectacles of ourselves! We could get noticed, than captured, than what! We'll get into a whole world of trouble. Are you listening to me you idiot! You can't do those things-"

Eddy's words ceased in Ed's head. He felt like crying, why was Eddy so mad at him? He'd only been telling what he thought to be the truth, so why was he being yelled at? Now Ed'd succeeded in making both his friends upset. It wasn't fair.

"T.J., quit yelling at Danny!" A light voice entered Ed's ears. Suddenly Ed remembered that voice, it was Edd! He was back, but that could only mean he'd finished his plans.

"Freeze alien scum!" Ed shouted at Edd. Edd stopped, surprised.

"Oh Daniel, not this again."

Ed grabbed the Edd's backpack out of Edd's hands. However, being the klutz that he was, Ed dropped the bag and out poured its contents. Edd quickly got to his knees, gathering everything as swiftly as possible. Ed's eyes scanned the pile and saw a little black book. Ed observed it, as he slowly picked it up. However, Edd rudely grabbed the book out of his grubby hands and thrust it into his backpack.

Edd slung the backpack over his right shoulder and looked at his companions. "Double D is that really you?" Ed asked cautiously.

Edd raised an eyebrow, "Of course Ed, who else would I be?"

Ed thought about the answer and became satisfied. Cuz who else could he be but Double D?

"Hey _Angel_, where ya been?" Eddy asked with a hint of something in his voice. Ed wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he knew it wasn't good.

"I went," Edd's gaze shifted to his right, as if he was considering whether or not he should tell the truth, "to buy myself some candy." He answered.

"Yeah sure." Eddy responded.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Eddy heard Edd's candy response he wanted to laugh. Yeah right it was that innocent. "Yeah sure." Eddy laughed. It was funny how Edd thought he would buy his 'I went to buy some candy' excuse.

Edd turned around and looking back simply said, "Come on." and it seemed to Eddy that that was all Edd ever did anymore. Just look back and make sure that Ed and Eddy followed along. And he was always so glum and miserable, like maybe he really didn't really want to go where he was going or something. Yet he was always in such a rush to get there. It was a definite mystery. None than less, he and Ed followed.

The city of Peach Creek was vast. There were all kinds of different ways to go, different places to do different things. The paths were complex and it was easy to get lost. However, Edd acted as though he'd lived in the city his whole life, and that he'd ventured through it daily. He led his companions through streets, fire escapes, alleys, tunnels, and even the occasional sewer routes. But all the while he kept his face forward, rarely talking. It seemed as if he was lost in thought, like maybe he really did have no idea where he was going.

Eddy wondered where Edd was taking them. Wondered if they were really walking into sure death, or if they'd ever get back home. Eddy wondered, but he could not answer. He wondered if this "Angel" was betraying them, but he did not know. Only time could tell.


	6. Edd's Night Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or Jacob. 

**Note:** Sorry for the three-month wait. I won't have the memory parts for a while, ok? And sorry, this chapter was supposed to be much longer, but while re-reading it I decided a lot of stuff in the chapter was pointless so I cut it in half. I'm really not satisfied with this chapter, mabey I'll rewrite it. I would've just not put this chapter up, but I wanted to put H-Dog's character in this and there's a very important character I want to introduce to you people. And H-Dog, sorry, but I have the entire story planned out, and so I can't have them find your character Jacob because it'll change too much of the story. However, since you asked that I put him in here, I decided to make him appear in the story for a quick scene. Hopefully this is okay. Well, read and review! (Even if this chapter sucks) And tomorrow is Neko-90's birthday, everyone tell her happy birthday!

**Angel Wings  
Chapter 6: Edd's Night Out**

Edd sat with his back to the alley wall, for sleep had evaded him yet again. His memory was wide-awake, showing him the events of that day. The day had been so tiring; there was so much walking, so much thinking, and so much- too much- doubt of himself. It was just so crazy and irritating.

_I'm not so certain I can accomplish this,_ Edd thought. And he hated this. He hated thinking he might fail, that he may be putting his friends in danger. That he might not… oh he despised this.

Edd took his finger and placed it in a patch of sand before him. Slowly he began to move his finger, pushing aside tiny grains of sand. Slowly, letters were formed from the lines he made with his finger, and than whole words. When done, Edd withdrew his hand and looked at his work.

Senseless Worry, it read. These were the perfect words for Edd's exact emotions.

I_ worry far too much,_ Edd thought. _I should stop doubting myself, and start believing I can_ _accomplish this task!_ However, the raven-haired boy found it difficult to even accomplish this. Edd sighed deeply, and rose from his sitting position. He shoved his hands deep into his pant's pockets and began to walk out of the alley.

Edd led himself out into the open just as a man was walking past. Suddenly the man stopped and turned to the twelve-year-old boy. He raised one of his dark eyebrows and slightly cocked his head to the side. He seemed to be studying Edd, which made the boy uncomfortable.

"Here." The man than spoke. Edd looked down, the man's hand was outstretched and in it there was a fifty-dollar bill. "Take it." He said gently and Edd obeyed. "Name's Jacob, and I would help, but they say this mission is for you only." Jacob said, pointing above his head where there floated a dim-lit halo. Edd silently gasped, and Jacob smiled. "May the Lord protect you." And with that, Jacob turned and left.

Edd blinked and looked down at the money in his hand. He smiled, placing the bill in his pocket. "Thank you Jacob." He whispered and began to walk in the direction opposite to where Jacob had gone.

Soon the boy found himself in a small park, which was completely empty. This looks like a nice place to relax. Edd thought, and sat himself down on a lonely park bench. Moonlight covered the Earth Angel, causing him to break out in his angel form. However, he did not notice this, for he was too deep in thought, as he stared at the moon. It was a thin cresant on its "back", and it glowed brightly, doing the best it could to brighten up the dark sky.

"Lovely ain't it? Edd jerked his head to his left, where there stood woman in her twenties with a small duchhound. "Oh, did I startle ya? Sorry 'bout that. I guess ya were more into the moon than I thought."

"No, its okay." Edd replied.

The lady bent down and slowly stroked her dog's head. "So whas wit the clothes? Ya get mixed up with the dates? Halloween's not fer anutter three months."

Immediately Edd's hand went to his stomach, and he felt bare skin. Looking down, he saw what he wished he hadn't. He was in his angel form. Edd looked up to see the lady looking at him strangely.

"Somethin wrong?" The lady asked, getting up.

"I-I-I h-have t-to g-g-go." Edd rose quickly and ran, the duchhound barking after him.

"Wait kid, mabey I c'n help!" She called from behind, but Edd dare not stop, nor look back to see if she followed. He just ran and ran, trying to get away. All of a sudden he was falling and his face hit concrete, hard. The barking got louder and footsteps sounded.

Edd panicked, trying to rise. Barks ringed in his ears, pain surging through his cheek.

"Kid are ya aight?" The lady shouted, crouching down beside Edd, and placing her hand upon his shoulder. "Why'd ya'll all run?" She asked offering him a hand. She helped him up, and led Edd back to the bench. "Its o.k., ya'll can tell me anything. I'll lisen." The lady told Edd reassuringly.

Edd looked up at the lady, she wore a face of concern. Edd just had to trust her. "Well," He began. Suddenly a tingling sensation went through Edd's wings as he felt a graceful finger trace them. Edd looked to the side to see the lady running a thin finger down his left wing. Edd wasn't used to the feeling though and instinctively moved his wing slightly. Only than she noticed his staring and withdrew her finger in embarressment.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Her glance flew to the side. "Uh, did you uh, feel that?" She asked, looking back to the raven-haired boy.

Edd wasn't sure how to answer, shall he expose his secret, or not? "Well…yeah." He breathed softly.

Slight shock crossed the lady's features. She stared at him with her golden brown eyes, and Edd wondered what she was thinking. He wasn't sure, but one thing was for sure. She believed him.

"Whadoya mean? Are those real?" The finger in which she had ran against Edd's wing was now pointed at them, her eyes locked with his. Slowly Edd nodded, and the lady's eyes widened. "What are ya?" She asked softly.

"I'm… an Earth Angel. A heavenly soldier of God." Edd answered quickly.

"Wow, what's yer name?" She asked.

"Eddward."

"My name's Michelle. What're ya all doing?"

"I'm…on a mission. To save the world from a demon of the Otherworld."

"Than go." The lady interrupted." I will take up no more of yer time. May the Lord protect you."

She stood still not moving a muscle. Edd walked past her, feeling her eyes watch him. Slowly he morphed back to his human form, and a breeze blew, rustling the only hairs Edd let see daylight. He than turned, almost instinctively, noticing the strange silence. There was no one out there sharing the park with him. It was almost as if there was never anyone. And that made Edd think, was Michelle real? Had he imagined her? But he couldn't of, he couldn't have imagined Michelle's existence, could he?

Frustration pounded in Edd's head as he walked back to the alley. Once there, the raven-haired boy got to his knees and prayed.


	7. Truth's Untold

almostinsane- Thanks! 

H-Dog- Uh, yeah…and did you notice that the man in the last chapter was your character? If you didn't I want you to go back and read the author's note of the last chapter to clear up any confusion.

Ramna Matsuri- Thank you! And you think you can finish reading my FOP fic "Trapped In Eternal Darkness"?

Brandy and Mr. Whiskers fan- As I said before, I began writing this story in the summer of 2003, and I didn't know his middle name than.

Death's Soulmate- Thanks. The lady's name was Michelle, as I'm sure she said. Remember that name. I've done a really good chapter? I thought it sucked.

DARK1ULTIMATE- Yeah I created the Earth Angels, but the inspiration for this story (and Edd's costume) came from a piece of fan art I saw in the Eddzone that showed Edd as an angel. Thanks. And you find it hard to picture Edd as an angel? I find it easy.

**Note:** Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Sorry for the wait, but I got grounded. An' sorry this chapter's so short, the next one is too. And did any of you see the Valentine's Day episode? I am officially anti-Edd/May now! Well, read and review!

**Angel Wings  
Chapter 7: Truths Untold**

It was 6:30. Eddy knew because Edd had told him so. The three boys had finished walking through the city and were basically 'nowhere' as Eddy liked to call it. He looked back and watched as civilization became farther and farther away. He really didn't want to leave, but Edd said they had to. Eddy wondered why they _had_ to leave. Why they _had_ to wander from civilization.

Eddy narrowed his eyes at Edd. Something was up, something was defiantly up. Because why didn't Edd just tell them where they were going so they could all plan the route, and not have to go 'nowhere'. Something was wrong Eddy could feel it.

"Hey Double D where's the entrance to the Otherworld?" Eddy asked knowing Edd couldn't possibly lie to him. Eddy was right; Edd sort of hesitated before speaking.

"Its in San Diego, why do you ask?" Edd spoke rather quietly.

"Well," Eddy began, "maybe you haven't noticed but we're going east instead of South like we're supposed to!"

"I know. Its just-its just I…" Eddy listened as the truth began to spill from his friend's mouth. "Its just I'm going for my mother first. She went on a business trip one day and never returned. Something's very wrong, I can feel it. I just need to help her."

"Oh so that's it. You lied to us to make us look for your mom? What the hec is that all about!"

"No Eddy, I wouldn't lie to you. I do need to destroy the Otherworld demon. It's just I'm going for my mother first. What would you do if your mother was in trouble?"

"I'd call the police, duh. Now I want you to listen. We're cold, hungry, and tired. We aren't coming if all you're gonna do is find your mom. Me 'n Ed aren't going to take anymore of this. So eighter we go to the portal and kill this monster, or you're on your own!"

"Fine!" Edd shouted back. "I will. I never really needed your assistance anyway. I was planning on going solo in the first place." And with that said, Edd turned and walked away, his little backpack slung over his right shoulder.

"Well fine get out of here!" Eddy shouted back. "You never belonged here anyway…Damned Child!"

Edd continued to walk as if he hadn't heard, but Eddy knew he was hurting bad.

Edd walked slowly, his hands in his pockets, and his gaze to the ground. He couldn't believe Eddy had said what he did. How could he? Eddy was supposed to be Edd's friend. How he could he just go and call him that and say the things he did?

Edd looked up to the sky, the dark sky. It was night already, and hours since the fight, yet still he couldn't stop thinking about it. Couldn't help feeling so betrayed, and so lonely. Edd missed the company he took for granted. Missed them and felt scared without them.

The wind blew softly, chilling Ed though he wore a sweater. The night was so dark, so cold, so… unsettling. Edd felt as though some savage creature would pop out at any given moment and tear him to pieces. It really didn't feel good walking around alone this late at night. However, Edd couldn't stop, for stopping and sleeping made him feel more unsafe. Would if there was some psychopath waiting in the bushes or something? You never knew.

Edd tried thinking out loud, but than quickly shut his mouth. Hearing his own voice didn't give Edd as much comfort as one would believe. It seemed to Edd that preoccupying his mind would be his only cure from fear.

However, this proved to be worse. Thinking kept horrible images entering his mind. Images of whatever could be out there. Finally Edd realized his only solution. It was the most obvious and probably thre best one. The heavenly solider got to his knees and recited "Hail Mary".

After a few reciting, Edd felt confident enough to continue on. He smiled, as he knew he was being watched and protected by those who occupied Heaven.


End file.
